


A different kind of chemistry

by spider_ranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ranger/pseuds/spider_ranger
Summary: It's the beginning of Junior year at National City University for Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, when they're paired together as lab partners for their chemistry class. Will sparks fly, or will things burn out before they've even really begun?OrBecause we can never have enough College AUs.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Junior Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I wanted to try something new and I really wanted to write something original instead of something based off of something else, so here we are! I hope you enjoy!

It was barely the second week into her Junior year, and Kara Danvers was already ready to fast forward to graduation. Turns out, a degree in journalism wasn’t as easy to obtain as she had thought it would be. Well, she didn’t think it would be easy necessarily, but come on, she was already assigned a six page paper that was due next week! Thanks a lot, Professor Grant.

She needed a breather. She was done with classes for the day, so pulled out her phone and texted in the group chat.

**_Kara_ ** _: Anyone wanna meet up for dinner?_

**_Winn_ ** _: Sure, I could always eat_

**_James_ ** _: Trust me, we know. Remember the pasta incident?_

**_Winn_ ** _: Come on man, you know that was a dare!_

**_Alex_ ** _: Slow down. You forget something Kara?_

**_Kara_ ** _: Um, no? What?_

**_Nia_ ** _: First day of practice_

Crap. Basketball practice. Great, now that was another thing added to her plate. Part of her wanted to just skip, but that’s not gonna fly when your sister is the captain.

**_Kara_ ** _: Oh. Right._

**_Alex_ ** _: oH rIgHT_

**_Kara_ ** _: Shut up. Am I not allowed to have nourishment first?_

**_Nia_ ** _: Sure, if you wanna vomit all over the court_

**_Kara_ ** _: I won’t get anything too heavy. Quick sandwich from the Caf._

**_Alex_ ** _: Whatever, just hurry up. Practice starts at 6._

**_Winn_ ** _: Aw man, rip. That sucks._

**_Nia_ ** _: We’ll catch you guys after practice, don’t worry._

Well, there goes her plan to just have a night in with her friends. This year is already looking to be a rough one.

“Go left. Go left!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Seconds later, the character died on screen, causing the player to throw down the controller angrily.

“Lena, if you could not break my new Playstation, that’d be great.” Sam said sarcastically from across the room.

“Aw come on, you know she could just buy you a new one.” Jack shot back from his spot on the couch.

“Doesn’t mean I want to, jackass.” Lena jabbed at Jack, before turning her head to address Sam. “Sorry about that Sam, won’t happen again!”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Well anyway, let me take a crack at it.” Jack said as he grabbed the controller and restarted the level.

Before Lena could retort, her phone beeped. She pulled it out, and saw a text from someone she didn’t really want to hear from right now.

**_Andrea_ ** _: Hey._

Lena rolled her eyes.

**_Lena_ ** _: What do you want?_

**_Andrea_ ** _: Relax, Lena. I just wanted to talk_

**_Lena_ ** _: Talk to your boy toy. What’s his name again? Wyatt?_

**_Andrea_ ** _: William. And I’m done with him. I’m sorry, I never should’ve done that, I just want you._

**_Lena_ ** _: Should’ve thought of that before you fell into bed with him. Leave me alone, Andrea._

**_Andrea_ ** _: If you really didn’t want to talk to me, you wouldn’t have bothered texting back._

**_Lena_ ** _: Fuck off._

**_Andrea_ ** _: Fine. But you’ll talk to me again sooner or later_

Lena shut her phone off and shoved it into her pocket with a huff. Sam caught on to the change of mood, while Jack was too enamored in the game.

“Let me guess. Andrea again?”

“Who else?”

Sam sighed and made her way over to the couch, taking a seat on the other side of Lena. “I’m sorry. I know its still pretty fresh.”

“Ugh, it’s…it just sucks.”

“I know. But, it’s a brand-new year. Junior year is gonna be the best one yet, we’re in the back end of our college careers!”

“That’s scary.”

“Oh, for sure” Sam laughed. “But, it’s a good time for fresh starts. Why don’t we go grab something to eat? Jack, you down?”

“Sure, I’m not gonna beat this anytime soon anyway.”

“Okay, great. I’ll text Kelly and Brainy.”

_Why am I taking a Chemistry class again?_

The first week had just been going over the syllabus mostly, so Kara wasn’t all that concerned back then. But, today they were getting assigned lab partners for the year, and she wasn’t too excited about that part. She never did like working in a group or with partners for school work, but then again who did? Kara’s thoughts were interrupted when Professor Jones started speaking.

“Okay class, I’m about to announce the lab partners for the semester, so-“ He cut himself off when the door to the class burst open. Everyone turned to look at the woman who walked in.

Kara took in her appearance. Long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, pale skin and bright green eyes. She was wearing an old high school debate team shirt it looked like and some sweats, but she made it look like Gucci.

 _Whoa_. _She’s beautiful. How’d I miss her during the first week?_

“Oh, um. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright, just take a seat.” Professor Jones said, and she walked over to sit at one of the available seats at the neighboring lab table. “Okay everyone. These are the lab teams of the semester, after I announce them, find your partner and claim a lab station. Here we go. Steve Barnes and Peter Jones. Emily Walters and Ben Wilson. Barry Allen and Kate Kane. Nate…”

Kara stopped listening and turned her attention to the pale woman again. There was something about her that drew Kara in. She was completely enamored, the woman was just absolutely breathtaking. She just wanted to-

“Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.”

Kara snapped her attention back to the professor when she heard her name. Great, she doesn’t even know who Lena Luthor is. She doesn’t know anyone in this class really. How was she supposed to find-

“Hi.” It was the gorgeous woman. _Oh man. Say something Danvers, anything_.

“Whoa.” Kara internally facepalmed. _Way to go._ Luckily, the woman just let out a chuckle and didn’t dwell on it for long.

“You’re Kara Danvers?” She asked.

“Um, yes. That is I..I mean me, yes. I’m Kara.” The basketball player stumbled. _Smooth_.

“Great, well I’m Lena. It looks like we’re partners.”

_SHE’S MY PARTNER?_

“Oh, um that’s great! I’m glad to be working with you!” She said a little too enthusiastically, causing Lena to give her a weird look.

“Right.” Lena took the seat next to her. “Look, I just want to get this out of the way now. You don’t have to worry about doing too much here, okay? Science is kind of my thing, and I don’t need you holding me or my grade back. Just put on a show for the lab days, and I’ll do all the take home stuff. Sound good?”

 _Wait, what?_ Kara thought. That was a complete 180. Lena seemed like this sweet person literally two seconds ago, and now she was calling all the shots? Kara was so taken aback, that she could barely form words.

“Um…I…”

“Okay, good.” Lena cut her off sharply, before turning back to the front.

_Okay then. Beautiful, but kind of a bitch. Lovely._

“Yeah…sounds awesome.” Kara finally let out.

Yep. Looks like this year is going to be a rough one after all.


	2. Danvers Charm

“Wait, _what_?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, talk about a strong first impression.”

“Tell me about it.”

Kara and Alex were currently doing warm up drills, passing the ball back and forth to each other as they talked. Alex caught the chest pass Kara sent her way, holding onto the ball as the next question escaped her lips.

“…But she was hot though?” Alex smirked, causing Kara to roll her eyes.”

“Alex!” the brunette laughed and continued passing. A moment passed before the blonde continued. “I mean, she was crazy hot. Not that it _matters_.” She emphasized.

“Oh, it matters.”

“Now you sound like a fuck boy.” Kara teased.

“I’m friends with James after all.” Alex chuckled.

“Look, it doesn’t matter if I think she’s hot or not. She’s kind of a jerk.” Kara said seriously. “I mean, who does she think she is?”

“Someone important apparently.” Alex shrugged. “Look, I get why you’re turned off, but it sounds like you get an easy A out of it. That’s a win.”

“Yeah, I guess. But, I know my shit too y’know. I’d rather not just sit back and let her do all the work and get the credit, while I waste my time.”

“I know you do, smarty pants. “Alex chuckled, transitioning the chest passes to check passes. “Maybe, y’know, talk to her about it. She could’ve just been defensive. Past Lab partner PTSD? Change her mind.”

“She doesn’t seem like someone that I could persuade.”

“You got that Danvers charm. Adopted or not. Worth a shot.” Alex offered as she caught one last pass, before dribbling a few times. She caught the ball and turned around to the rest of the team on the court. “Alright guys, gather round!” She shouted out. The team gathered and practice began.

“So, she’s hot?”

“Oh, she’s so hot!” Lena told Kelly as they walked across the campus, heading to the dining hall. “But, I don’t know. I’m not trying to get involved with anyone right now. I’m just trying to get through my classes with good grades. Plus, she might not even be into girls.” Lena rambled out loud.

“Hmm, I guess that’s a fair point.” Kelly agreed. “What’d you say her name was again?”

“Kara Danvers, I think.” Lena shrugged, and Kelly stopped in her tracks. Lena stopped when she realized Kelly had fallen behind, some guy walking behind them bumped into her, but she didn’t care as she turned to her friend. “Kelly?”

“Uh, did you say Danvers?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Does she have a… sister by any chance?”

“I don’t know, I hardly talked to her.” Lena answered, wincing slightly as she remembered her ‘conversation’ with Kara in class. She’d worry about that later, right now she was more interested in her friend who looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Kelly, what’s going on?”

“I…kind of hooked up with a Danvers...”

Lena’s jaw dropped and eyes widened slightly, before she let out a loud laugh. Kelly was definitely not the type of person to have one night stands, so this surprised her. “Holy shit!” She laughed. “Look at you! Breaking hearts and getting laid!”

“Lena, shut up!” Kelly pleaded, bowing her head and blushing in embarrassment.

“No, no! It’s a good thing! I’m glad you’re actually living a little and not locking yourself away in your room studying.” Lena laughed out as the two continued their walk. “So, tell me everything. Where’d you meet her? What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Alex. I don’t know, I went to this party this guy in my class invited me to, she was there with some of the other members of her basketball team, and-“

“Ooooh, you fucked a jock?” Lena laughed, causing Kelly to hit her on the shoulder.

“Shut up!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I mean, a jock fucked you?”

“LENA!” Kelly shouted, causing a few people around them to glance their way. Lena let out an even louder laugh.

“I’m sorry!” She said between laughs. “I’m happy for you, I really am.” Lena calmed down before continuing. “You’re getting some, that’s always a good thing.”

“Yeah…I guess.”

“Or, maybe not? The jock not good in bed?”

“No, it’s not that. It was good. Really good, actually.” Kelly blushed, and Lena smirked again. “It doesn’t matter anyway, It was just a one-time thing.”

“Oh.” Lena understood. “So, that’s what’s bugging you. You don’t want it to be just one time.”

“Relax, it’s not like I wanna marry her or anything. We just really hit it off, and I wouldn’t mind seeing her again.”

“So, talk to her.”

Kelly immediately shook her head. “No, no way. She wouldn’t wanna see me again. She was only interested for me for the night, and that’s fine. Honest.”

“C’mon. You don’t know that.”

“She’s a basketball player who was at a frat party. Connect the dots.”

“Stereotyping, are we?” Lena laughed, but Kelly didn’t share the same sentiment. Lena thought for a moment, before an idea came to her mind. “So, you think Kara and this Alex are sisters?”

Kelly shrugged. “I don’t know. They could be. Alex did mention her sister being on the team with her, but Danvers is a pretty common last name, so who knows.”

“Yeah.” Lena bit her bottom lip. “Well, how about I find out? I have class again tomorrow, maybe I can get something out of Kara?”

Kelly perked up. “What? Oh, oh you don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do. Come on, I haven’t seen you this flustered over a girl since freshman year! I’d fail as a friend if I didn’t at least try.” Lena said, and Kelly smiled at her.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“Of course, I do. Now, hurry up. I’m fucking starving.” The two laughed as they finally reached the dining hall.

The next day, Lena came into class a few minutes. She wanted to try and get some things out of her new lab partner before class started. Just as expected, Kara Danvers waltzed into the room about five minutes before class was set to begin. Kara looked up and was surprised to see Lena already there, given the raven-haired girl’s fashionably late arrival the last time they met. The blonde sat in her stool and set her bag down, Lena watching her the whole time. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kara looked up again, locking eyes with Lena.

“What?”

“Relax, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kara scoffed, her patience already thin with Lena today. “What now? You gonna tell me not to wear certain colors to class? Or switch my contacts out for glasses?”

_Wow. So much for talking it out._

Lena blinked, taken aback. “What?”

“I’m not in the mood, Luthor. You already made your demands, and I’m listening to them, aren’t I?”

“Whoa, get off your high horse there, _Danvers_.” Lena shot back. “Believe it or not, it wasn’t anything like that. What’s your deal?”

“I don’t like being told what to do.”

“Clearly.”

“And being treated like an idiot. I’m smarter than I look, y’know.”

Lena faltered. “Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I came off a bit rude, yesterday. I don’t mean to diminish you, you’re right.”

Kara faltered as well. “Oh. Okay, good.”

“But, I don’t appreciate being talked to like that either, so watch the attitude and we’ll be fine.” Lena’s anger fired back up again, causing Kara’s to as well.

“Somebody has a stick up their ass.” Kara mumbled, Lena hearing the remark but choosing to ignore it. Both women, now annoyed, turned to the front as Professor Jones entered. Kara took out her water bottle and began to drink, only half paying attention as he started the lesson.

“By the way, I’m pretty sure one of my best friends fucked your sister.” Lena shot.

Kara choked on her water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is an awkward jock, Lena is a cocky gamer genius, what can go wrong? I hope you guys enjoy it so far, and let me know of anything you'd wanna maybe see in this story! I'm completely open to suggestions.


End file.
